The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which has been denominated varietally as the "Sharron's"; and more particularly to such a plum tree which produces relatively large fruit having red skin, which fruit ripens approximately four days before the fruit of the Casselman Plum Tree (unpatented), with which it most closely resembles when grown under the same or similar ecological conditions, and which is further distinguished from the Casselman Plum Tree by bearing fruit which are resistant to stem and shoulder end cracks, and whose flesh is resistant to heat damage.
As an agent of the Bacomar Corporation, a corporation organized and existing under the laws of the State of California; the inventor is from time to time employed for the purpose of locating or otherwise deriving or developing new varieties of fruit which may appear as chance seedlings or mutations in the various orchards of his employer's clients. In these labors, the applicant, in August of 1980, discovered a scaffold mutation within the cultivated area of an orchard which contained a mixed planting of Grand Rosa Plum Trees (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,756) and Black Knight Plum Trees (unpatented) which is owned by R.E.U.S. Inc; located at Riverbend and MacDonough Roads in Sanger, Calif. in the County of Fresno.
As should be understood, the relative dates of ripening of various varieties of plums are of extreme importance. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree that bears fruit later in the season than other varieties of plum trees which it most nearly resembles whereby the fruit can be sent to market at a time when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the harvesting periods of various plums can be effectively spread over a longer period of time, considerable savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capital expenditures required to harvest and transport such fruit can be efficiently spread over a longer period of time resulting in lower cost of the final product, and increasing the uniformity of production.